


own kinda persuasion

by callous_and_misunderstood



Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callous_and_misunderstood/pseuds/callous_and_misunderstood
Summary: Baby scene inspired by tumblr prompt:Jal, "Do it. I dare you."
Relationships: Jay & Mal (Disney)
Series: Drabble Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041474
Kudos: 9





	own kinda persuasion

“Do it. I dare you.”

Jay groaned, rolling his eyes at Mal.

“Come on, M, there’s no way anyone will even buy it.”

Mal huffed, folding her arms.

“I don’t need anyone to buy it, I just need people to leave me alone. And if I have a ‘date’, they will.”

“Can’t you just go with Evie?”

Mal shook her head.

“Evie’s in Charmington, scoping locations for her next fashion show. Plus, I had her set aside a new tux for you.”

“I don’t want to get dressed up.”

“Since when? You looooove getting all dolled up, Mr. Fancy Pants.”

“Not all the time,” Jay pouted. “What about Carlos?”

“You know how much he hates formal events.”

“I don’t feel like going.”

“Ugh,” Mal sighed in exasperation. “Please, Jay? If I have to dance with another goddamn prince who steps on my toes while asking me about my lizard mother, I will burn the whole place to a crisp.”

“But you looooove burning things to a crisp,” Jay taunted.

“You know how important this ball is to Ben. I can’t screw up yet another thing for him.”

At the mention of Ben, Jay began to relent. The King had done a lot for the Isle kids, even after the love spells and wand grabbing. He’d even been generous after he and Mal had broken up, still offering her—and Evie—a title as an official Lady. Which is why Mal had been invited to the ball in the first place. Having her, and Jay, present would defiantly boost Ben’s image.

“And…” Mal grinned, knowing she was going to get her way. “I heard there’s gonna be a chocolate fountain.”

Jay groaned. Mal had him wrapped around her little finger. Sure, Carlos was the chocoholic, but Jay couldn’t pass up a good meal, especially one that had extravagant desserts.

“Fine,” Jay said, hands up in surrender. “But I’m not doing any slow dances.”

Mal wrinkled her nose in response.

“Even I’m not that evil.”


End file.
